


Nature (Kirby)

by AlternateMew



Series: 4F - Flash Fan Fiction Friday [1]
Category: Kirby (Video Game), Kirby - Crystal Shards
Genre: 4F, Flash Fan Fiction Friday, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 16:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateMew/pseuds/AlternateMew





	Nature (Kirby)

Ever get the idea to just do something way out of the ordinary, just to see what happens?

I was an average waddle dee. Nothing spectacular. I spent my days doing what any normal waddle dee does; I just kind of wandered. I was curious, though. A bit of a craving for adventure. Our lives were so _boring_. The nature of a waddle dee is to just… kind of… be. Serve the king, wander around doing nothing. Walk into deadly traps.

Okay, that last one always bothered me. Why were we so stupid? Never the less, that may well have been me. Maybe the ones who got themselves killed like that were other thrill seekers, bored with our hum-drum existence.

I guess that made me an easy target. When I saw a large purple crystal on the ground, the first thing I did was pick it up, of course. It just seemed so important, somehow. And apparently, it was. Because then, a being of dark matter came from the ground below. Before I could do anything, it came right up and possessed me.

Oh, what am I talking about? Back then, I couldn’t have done anything anyways. I'm a waddle dee, for crying out loud. Or normally, anyways. That dark matter did something funny to me when I was possessed. It felt like I actually had power. Like I could fight. I could suddenly stand up for myself. Imagine that. A waddle dee that could fight!

Except I wasn't a waddle dee. Somehow, I had instead become a waddle _doo_. And I wasn't standing up for myself, I was being possessed by a demon to fight. And I wasn't fighting just anyone. I was fighting Kirby. That... kind of sucks. A lot.

The end of that was strange, though. Oh, Kirby won, of course. But he didn't kill me. He just sort of knocked me down, then turned to me. I started to charge before I realized he had knocked out the dark matter. The feeling of power was gone. And he was gesturing for me to come along.

He took off in a hurry, leaving me little time to make a decision about that. Did I really want to follow Kirby on one of his crazy adventures?

Yes. Yes I did.

I ran and leapt clear over the fence in my path, not bothering to go through the gate two feet away. I wanted adventure, and I got it.

In the end, I had to return to Dedede's side. But I was changed. I had a taste of travelling and adventure and battle, and I loved it. I became far different than all those other docile dees. Nowadays, I can even use a spear. 

So imagine  my reaction to being officially called to duty alongside my old companions when an alien ship crash-landed in Popstar. 

This is going to be _fun_!


End file.
